


Bittersweet

by Yaoi4life



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Heartbreak, Hinted Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi4life/pseuds/Yaoi4life
Summary: It had been three years since Yuri won the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. JJ can remember standing next to him on the podium for the third time, but that time it was different, that time Yuri finally beat JJ. JJ looked up and smiled at Yuri who had a stern expression, despite having won gold in the Grand Prix for the first time, and only being 15. He was happy for him , but still felt kind of down. Not because he lost to both Yuris, but because of something that happened in Barcelona before the Grand Prix Final.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the shitty summary

It had been three years since Yuri won the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. JJ can remember standing next to him on the podium for the third time, but that time it was different, that time Yuri finally beat JJ. JJ looked up and smiled at Yuri who had a stern expression, despite having won gold in the Grand Prix for the first time, and only being 15. He was happy for him , but still felt kind of down. Not because he lost to both Yuris, but because of something that happened in Barcelona before the Grand Prix Final.

 

-time skip-

"Want to join us for dinner?", JJ looked at Otabek and and smirked. "Thanks but I'll pass." was the reply he got. 

JJ kind of felt like he got burned by the serious figure skater from Kazakhstan. He walked away with his arm around his fiancée, but when he turned around for a second, he saw Otabek staring at Yuri, and him blushing slightly.

"What was up with them?" Asked an annoyed Isabella. "I don't know, but I don't care anyway!" Said JJ, being a bit upset.

He didn't know why, but the way those two looked at each other bothered him a lot.

The Next day JJ was spending time with his girlfriend, in a coffee shop. He was annoyed by her blabbering. Isabella was a really kind, and supportive fiancée, but JJ couldn't keep up with her constant talking at times. 

"-and then she told me that- Hey! Are you even listening?" Isabella snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
"Mhm, of course honey." JJ tapped on his phone and acted like he was listening to her when he came across an article which was posted that evening.

The title was:

"The fairy of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky, rides off on a motorbike with Otabek Altin, the hero of Kazakhstan"

Followed by a picture of Yuri and Otabek on his motorbike.

JJ couldn't believe it. Every time he offered Yuri a ride in his expensive sports car, the teen scoffed at him, and told him to fuck off. And there he was now, riding on the guys motorbike he had met just the day before.

His expression turned bitter and he felt his stomach twist, but shrugged it off, and turned his attention back to Isabella.

 

He didn't know how Otabek had managed to get close to Yuri. He also didn't know why it bothered him so much to see Yuri with Otabek.

Maybe he was kind of angry, because Otabek took away his "toy". Yes, it was definetly because of that reason. At least it was what JJ tried to persuade to himself.

JJ had been teasing the cute boy since he had seen him for the first time, and he was always getting a tingling sensation whenever Yuri would blush and call him an asshole.

The next day JJ was walking next to Chris and talking to him and laughing, when he suddenly saw Yuri out of the corner of his eye, and his grin slowly vanished.

Yuri was with Otabek, and had his usual stern look, but then Otabek turned to Yuri, said something JJ couldn't perceive while touching one of his blond hair strands. Yuri couldn't help it and a red blush followed by a little smile spread across his face.

JJ wasn't grinning anymore, he didn't feel like smiling or grinning anymore, instead his whole surroundings turned quiet, he couldn't hear Chris voice anymore, and didn't feel the cold air on his skin. It was like everything had gone numb.

It was then he realized, that he had feelings for "his Kitten"

-time skip-

Since then three years had passed and JJ found himself in Russia, because Viktor and Yuuri were celebrating their wedding, and decided to invite the others skaters.  
They provided hotel rooms for them to stay in. 

The room JJ and his fiancée were staying in had a expensive looking king sized bed, which was the only appropriate kind of bed for King JJ, a small chandelier, a marble floor, and a balcony with a view on the city. He had realized that he only got into a relationship with her, because his feelings for Yuri had confused him, nevertheless he didn't break up with her because she was a lovely person and he didn't want to hurt her. But it was hard because his heart was beating for another person.

It was right before the party and JJ was waiting on the balcony for Isabella to get ready. He was wearing a fashionable suit and his best pair of shoes. Their room really had a beautifull view. Ice cold air was touching his skin. JJ could see his breath in the cool air. But despite the cold weather there was no snow in sight. 

JJ didn't want to leave the balcony, not yet. He was looking at the see which was beautifully sparkling because of the crest moon that was emitting light throughout the whole city. The water was slowly starting to crystallize, looking like a diamond.

"OK I'm ready, we can go!" Lulled Isabella who was stepping out of the bathroom.

JJ closed the balcony door and went to exit the room. He turned the cold doorknob and pushed the door open, suddenly coming to a halt.

In the corridor there were Yuri and Otabek.  
Yuri was fixing Otabeks tie.

When they heard the door open, both turned their heads into JJ's direction.

"What a surprise to meet you here!" Shrieked Isabella. She jumped Yuri and Otabek and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark.

Yuri angrily pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, and hastlily wiped the lipstick residue off.

"We were just about to go to the party" explained Otabek, also rubbing his cheek.

"Great then let's go!" she said.

"Wait Otabek, didn't I tell you i forgot something?" Yuri angrily said while glaring at Otabek and Isabella.

Isabella didn't really care "We will wait for you in the Lobby -Eek! I heard there will be a chocolate fountain!" She squeaked and pulled Otabek into the elevator, pushing the button for the first floor.

JJ still couldn't believe to have met Yuri there.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence Yuri broke the ice.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was just getting ready in my room" JJ pointed at his door.

"Oh, your room is right next to our room" Yuri smirked.

JJ felt a sting of pain in his chest.  
By 'our' Yuri definetly meant his and Otabek's room.  
'What kind of relationship do they have?'

After Yuri got his stuff they went into the elevator, not talking much. JJ was kind of concerned because Yuri didn't get pissed off like he did in the past. 

When exiting the elevator he asked "So, will you be participating in the Grand Prix in Vancouver?"

Yuri turned around and scoffed "You can bet!"

JJ was relieved to see Yuri act like himself again, but after their little chat Yuri had already disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Everyone had a great time at the party. Chris was pole dancing again, and tried to convince Yuuri into doing it too. But Yuuri declined embarrassed. Phichit was taking so many pictures that his memory was full. He was very excited about making a collage.

Even Georgi and Mila were there. Georgi had already moved on from his former girlfriend and looked much happier than three years ago. And Mila was having a blast and drained the chocolate fountain with Isabella. 

Otabek was holding a conversation with Mickey, and Yuri was standing in a corner, looking grumpy as always. 

When Mila noticed him she walked up to him.

“Come on Yuri, you should try to have a little fun, you’re only bringing the other guests moods down with your grumpiness”.

“You should care about your own business”. Yuri glared at her.

“Geez, you should really let loose a bit, Viktor and Yuuri are marrying. Here!” She shoved a glass of champagne into Yuri’s face.

After getting Yuri to drink two glasses, he didn’t care about anything anymore. He simply drank a whole bottle and even let Mila draw whiskers on his face and put cat ears on his head.

JJ smiled. It reminded him of the one time one of Yuri’s fangirls threw cat ears on his head after he had finished his free skate program.

After some time Yuri was so drunk that Mila sent him back to his room. She told Otabek, and he said that he was going to go after him later.

JJ was kind of concerned that Yuri might get lost, so he followed him. 

After having made sure that Yuri had arrived to his hotel room safely, he waited in front of his door for a few minutes, because he didn’t want so look like a creep.

JJ knocked on the door. “Yuri are you alrig-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence because he was pulled into the room.

Yuri pushed him against the door and pressed their lips together.

JJ didn’t understand what was going on, but after the shock had settled, he started kissing him back without giving his actions much thought.

When JJ sticked out his tongue a little Yuri parted his lips, letting JJ explore his warm mouth.

“Mh, Otabek” Yuri moaned.

‘Wait, what was that?’ JJ was speechless. Apparently Yuri was so drunk that he had confused JJ with Otabek. Well you can’t really blame him. JJ and Otabek had the same haircut, and a similar build. In addition the room was only illuminated by the moon, because of that Yuri and JJ could only see each other’s silhouettes.

“Yuri you got it wro-“ JJ was cut off a second time, because Yuri pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on him.

Before he knew what was going on the both of them were undressed, and licking each others privates.

JJ knew that he shouldn’t so it, because he would betray Yuri, Otabek and Isabella. Besides Yuri was drunk and not thinking straight. But got swept away by his feelings and fell into the pleasure of finally being able to touch the person he had always loved.

JJ carefully prepared Yuri by stretching his hole with his tongue, while Yuri was working on his shaft.

JJ abandoned Yuri’s lower half and moved to his neck. He started kissing butterflies from his neck down to his navel, occasionally biting down leaving marks on Yuri’s soft pale skin.

“Mhh…Ahh” Yuri’s body responded to JJ’s tender touches. His member twitching excitedly.

JJ was happy because if Yuri’s reactions, he liked the way his body reacted, and he liked the sweet moans that escaped Yuri’s throat.

When JJ moved back up and licked Yuri’s neck, a cold feeling lingered and Yuri shivered.

“Ahh! That’s enough already.” He rolled JJ over and climbed on top of him. Then he positioned himself and slowly pushed down on JJ’s hard member, while letting out little whimpers.

After JJ’s penis was buried into him up to the hilt, he slowly started to move up and down, his eyes starting to water from the pleasure.

“Somehow…it feels different than usual.” He stated, looking a bit exhausted.

JJ liked that sight. There was a excited Yuri, trying to keep himself from collapsing because of the pleasure, on top of him. The moonlight hit his pale skin, which was now covered with soft teeth marks and hickeys. His half opened teary eyes sparkling while looking at JJ. 

JJ noticed that Yuri was struggling to keep his weight up, so he rolled Yuri onto the mattress and took the lead.

He started pushing in at a slow pace. Watching the younger boys every reaction. Soon Yuri started meeting his thrusts.

“D-do… it harder” he begged while clawing JJ’s back.

At that moment JJ lost all self control and started to ram into Yuri mercilessly. The room was soon filled by slaps, loud moans and gasps, only to go back to silence when Yuri pulled JJ into a passionate kiss. 

JJ was overwhelmed by his actions. Yuri had his legs around JJ’s waist and his hands in his hair. JJ knew that he was about to come. He thrusted into Yuri even harder.

“Ahh….n-o….not this hard!” Yuri shrieked.

“I’m about to-….Ah Otabek.

JJ’s stomach twisted when he heard Yuri call Otabek’s name.

“Otabek, I love you” Yuri called out before hitting his climax, falling asleep short after.

When JJ heard that sentence, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. In fact his heart felt like it was torn apart. He didn’t want to hear him calling another man’s name, and he couldn’t bear him saying that sentence to any other man than him. JJ didn’t get to finish. His arousal got replaced by pain in a split second, causing him to go soft.

He gently pulled out, covered the boy with a blanket, and looked at his sleeping face for some seconds before walking back to his own hotel room.

It looked like Isabella was still at the party.

As soon as he stepped onto the balcony, big fluffy snowflakes started to fall. JJ was standing in the cold, thinking about his past memories with Yuri. He regretted not having realized his feelings sooner, he regretted proposing to Isabella on a whim, but what he regretted most was that he didn’t confess his real feelings to Yuri three years ago.

There he was now. Standing on the balcony with the bittersweet aftertaste of the past hour. He was looking into the sapphire black sky, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and will probably be my last one as well


End file.
